From Within
by To-to Bear xD
Summary: Itachi and Naruto live as freely as they please. AU, One Shot


**Title:** From Within

**By**: To-To Bear xD

**Summary: **Itachi and Naruto live as freely as they please. AU

**Warnings:** OOC, fluffy, implied violence, language, blood, kissing (oooo!)

'_Thoughts'_

'Dialogue'

4*4*4*4

"I'm telling you, we need to attend that party otherwise your brother will hate you…well more than usual." The blond man bantered at his partner while placing his hands on his hips.

"Well that will be nothing new. Besides, it's just a baby shower-"

"A surprise baby shower!"

"-and I hardly think it will be of any interest."

Naruto rolled his eyes. Uzumaki Naruto was currently dating Uchiha Itachi, a famous musician. The couple had been together for 4 years and finally decided to be bonded forever. Naruto loved Itachi as much as he loved eating his precious ramen. Everyone questioned the warm hearted blond as to why he chose to stay with the cold hearted singer. His response to everyone's inquiry was "He smells good in the mornings."

"Hinata is pregnant and I think that's really adorable. She deserves to be happy and I'm just really surprised she found it with Sasuke." Naruto, as everyone knew, considered Sasuke as his rivals, Itachi's younger brother. "Well lots of things can be thrown uncalled for. Just look at you and me. Nobody liked the idea of me handling you, yet here we are." The raven smirked. "Yeah well, I can always break it off ya know!"

"Yeah you won't do that. You can't live without this." Itachi pointed at himself while smirking. Naruto just laughed. "Hurry up and take a shower, we need to get there before they arrive, everyone will be waiting for us." Naruto tossed a shirt aside, not liking how it didn't match. The Uchiha sigh and proceeded in taking his lavation.

4*4*4*4

Destroying his closet, Naruto picked out an outfit he could live with. Placing his jeans on, he went about, or at least tried to, about to put his navy grey turtle neck shirt, Itachi came from behind and hugged him.

"I know how much you love surprise hugs." The tall man inquired. All Naruto did was smile and blush. These were one of the many reasons why he loved this man. Yes he was cold at times and just an all out jerk, but underneath that was a warm smile that's waiting to be embraced. Naruto believed he would be the one person in Itachi's life to change his perspective in life. At first he didn't think he would actually pull it off but he did and the result end was better than anyone could have guessed.

Enjoying the embrace they stayed like that for a few minutes. Itachi was lightly tracing Naruto's chest with silky, pale fingers until he felt bumps on a certain place. Itachi closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "I keep telling you, it wasn't your fault." The blonde spoke as if he sensed his lover's despair.

"It is actually."

Naruto placed his hand on top of Itachi's. "It's not! Just forget about it. If you worry too much you'll get early stages of wrinkles." Naruto turned and faced his lover. "I need you to worry about the future, not dwell on the past." The raven tried to, no matter how many times, it just came back with a powerful vengeance and guilt along with it.

3 years ago, the blonde was kidnapped. As usual, idiotic thugs planned on stealing the 'suspected boyfriend of the famous Uchiha Itachi'. _Damn paparazzi and their shit load of lies,_ Itachi mentally cursed. Millions of people watched as the crooks demanded money. Every one of Naruto's friends were screaming their heads off, trying to think of ways to safe their best friend. Those people specifically demanded that the money be dropped off by the singer himself.

:Flashback: (wooo!)

"_You bastards! You'll never get your money, Uchiha isn't as stupid as he looks." Naruto yeld as he hung from the ceiling. The chains, scrapping his wrists, his skin turning a deep red. "Shut up! The pretty boy won't chicken out. He's gotta save you ain't he? He won't leave his boyfriend hanging." The crooks laughed._

"_He's not my boyfriend!" _

"_That's not what headlines say."_

"_You guy's are idiots"_

_The laughter continued. Naruto just glared. This was one dilemma Naruto couldn't get out of. How could he? Getting in trouble for plotting pranks was a whole different story._

_Days passed. _

_As they did Naruto got punched and cut every time the Uchiha missed a day to complete the ransom. "Damn that Uchiha! When the hell is this bastard showing up?" One of the men growled. Naruto lifted his head and chuckled ever so lightly. "I…told you. He…isn't t-that stupid." The blonde was displayed in the worst possible shape. His shirt was ripped off so that they may continue the torture. Deep gashes and bruises littered his body._

"_Shut up you little shit." The echo of a slap was heard throughout the abandoned factory. _

_Naruto wished they'd tied him up differently. Every time he took deep breathes, his skin would stretch, making the cuts bleed even more. With his hands bound above his head, it didn't make this easier._

_The day came when Itachi had made his appearance._

"_You shit bag. What took you so long? Your little boyfriend here is halfway to hell right now. He can barely stand." The men laughed. "Here's your money, now let him go." The leader gave his men a signal, throwing the exhausted blond to the floor. The evil doers began to walk away._

_Itachi picked the smaller up and wrapped his arm around the smellers' waist for better support and swung the blonds' arm around his shoulders. "Why did you come? …Should've…stayed away." Naruto spoke as he tried to stay awake. "Because I can't let a being such as you go to waste." Naruto tried to chuckle. "Take it easy. C'mon I'm taking you home."_

_Before they turned, Naruto noticed a silver spectacle shine from the other side. The guy was holding a gun._

_BANG!_

"_LOOK OUT!"_

_Before Itachi knew it, he was on the ground with a limp fragile body on top of him. _

"_Freeze! Police, don't move!"_

:End of Flashback: (aww )

"Just because I got shot doesn't mean it was your fault. It's been three years already." Naruto wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. "But you got kidnapped in the first place and I didn't show up for days! How could you possibly forgive me?" "Because I can! Besides, I jumped in on my own accord, and it was worth it if it meant bringing us together." The blonde smiled and blushed.

After being taken to the hospital and surgically removing the bullet, Naruto made it out alive and was resting in his room, He was bought flowers and all those good stuff. Though he was given the best gift of all when he awoke. The love and affections of the ice prince. "Yup! Clearly it was worth it!" Naruto kissed the older man. "Now let's hurry up, I don't wanna get there late."

4*4*4*4

"SURPRISE!"

Everyone yelled in the home of Hinata and Sasuke's.

"Oh my," Was all Hinata could make out. Sasuke had this annoyed face in which everyone either shuddered or chuckled. "Surprise Hinata, it's your very first baby shower!" Ino spoke as she hugged her friend and gave her a present. "Thank you every one but you didn't have to go through the trouble."

"Nonsense, this day is special! Besides, we wanted to anyways." Everyone laughed and proceeded on getting the party started, if u can call it that.

The women all gathered in the living room, handing Hinata their presents for the baby and a few personal presents. The women all laughed and talked about childbirth and weird cravings, with the exception of Naruto who would sometimes go green in the face. "Ne, Naruto, you shouldn't be worried, it's not like you can get pregnant." Ino implied. "Even if he were, bet the gaki wouldn't last a second." Tsunade joked, The females laughed as Naruto went from green to red with embarrassment.

In the next room, the men either stared or chatted. "Women are just too complicated and weird." Shikamaru pointed out as he played shogi with Asuma. "Yeah that's your with one right?" Kiba laughed from the couch. "Troublesome…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Niisan…I'm surprised you're here." Sasuke pointed out as he was in the kitchen with his brother. "Hn, I was dragged here by Naruto." He said with a bored tone. "Well that makes sense. So how is he anyway? How's the relationship going?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" Itachi lifted a brow. "Just checking in. Naruto's my friend. That's all" It was true on how Sasuke and Naruto were best friends, with the exception of them used to date. See it was thanks to Sasuke that Naruto met Itachi. He found out once he went to his house for a sleepover. Naruto had met his idol and all driving Sasuke crazy. Though it wasn't the reason why they broke up in the first place, just that they thought they were better off as being friends. Things got awkward after awhile.

"He was fan girling all over you. Those were the good old days." Sasuke sigh. "Hai...it was." The two stayed silent for brief moments until Sasuke said a peculiar statement. "Marry him already will you." He said bluntly while putting ice cubes into two glasses. "WHAT?" Itachi responded comically. "Everyone is waiting for it. It was obvious from the beginning. Now it's just the wedding we're waiting for." Sasuke turned to face his brother. "I mean, it's about time wouldn't you think? It's been three years since the incident and you guy's started dating since then. Don't you think he'll be expecting a commitment?"

"Was it like that with Hinata?"

"Yeah you could say. It was a bit bothersome in the beginning. I mean her wanting to get married. Now's she's pregnant and soon I'll become a father. It's not as bad as you think." Sasuke handed the glass of lemonade to his older brother. "Things change once you decide to become a family." Itachi spotted a particular glint in Sasuke's eyes. He was filled with so much love for his wife and heir. It was funny how mature his brother has grown to be.

"Itachi, don't let go of this one. You've made a mistake like that a long time ago. Don't let Naruto escape you too."

"Yeah…" The taller sipped his lemonade and drifted away.

Wasn't it worth it to get married? There was no need really as far as he's concerned. The only thing that mattered to him was this relationship had love. But if his blond kitsune wished to be wed, then so be it.

"Arigato….Sasuke" All Sasuke could do was nod and watch his brother leave.

As said brother walked into the living room where the females were, he pulled out Naruto. "What's the matter Itachi?" The raven dragged his blonde to the backyards where the grass grew a healthy green and wild flowers of various colors dominated a certain coat. As the memories flooded, Itachi realized how stupid he was for waiting.

Standing in front of Naruto, Itachi kissed him softly. "What's going on?" Naruto asked with a puzzled face.

Itachi knelt on one knee. "Naruto…marry me."

Naruto's eyes widen with shock. His love was proposing.

Overwhelmed with the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, Naruto's cheeks were tainted with pink. All he did was smile and answer.

"Hai!"

OWARI

To-to: Well this was a very short one shot, but waddya gonna do? –Shrugs- I did my best. Please review and tell me wat u think! May it be flame or whatever!

Also on another note, yes I realized I haven't updated any other stories but rite now I kinda took a break form ItaNaru cause I've been drawn once again to my very first OTP, which is GokuxVegeta yaay!


End file.
